Flechando a Cupido
by Akry-x
Summary: Si fuera una petición normal, Gajeel ya andaría con su pareja disfrutando del romance. Pero lamentablemente, el chico se negaba a hablar sobre su enamorada, lo que pondrá a la mente de Levy trabajar al máximo como su rol de cupido. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que en vez de sostener el arco del amor, ella será la flechada. AU 100% GaLe, pero tiene toques de todas las parejas :)


**Holaaa, GaLe es tan tierno que no me resisti a escribir sobre ellos, todo es culpa del manga con su casi ''beso''. Es mi primera historia de FT, no me discriminen mucho, si? ): **

**- Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Prologo**

Estaba en clase de historia cuando Lucy me aplasto el pie izquierdo con su tacón. Con una mueca de dolor y ahogando un grito la mire atenta.

Aquello era una señal para dos cosas:

1- Chico lindo a la vista.

2- Tengo que decirte algo jodidamente increíble.

Aposte por el primero, mi mejor amiga tiene una vista de lince. Lo digo en serio, llega a dar miedo. Busque con la mirada a algún sujeto guapo por la ventana o en el pasillo, pero no encontré a nadie. Resignada por mi vista no-lince la mire, ella me devolvía la mirada con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa con los ojos divertidos.

- ¿En qué mundo vives? Están hablando de tus antepasados, deberías prestar atención ¿sabes? para que hagas tu rol como se debe - me lo dijo mirando sus uñas, tenían un lindo color rosa, como el cabello de su novio.

Me reí levemente y me disculpe, un tanto confundida preste atención a la clase y se me escapo la risotada más grande y ruidosa del año, matenme.

El profesor, que ahora me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba hablando sobre la Era greco-romana, enfocándose en sus creencias y en su religión, y ahí se encontraba mi ''antepasado''; Eros, más conocido como Cupido.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Levy?

- Nada sensei, sólo me acorde de algo muy gracioso, ¡pero también muy vergonzoso así que no lo puedo decir! - Respondí con mi cara más inocente, el profesor rió y suspiró resignado.

- Que mal, tenía ganas de reírme un rato, pero ahora Shh - hizo el típico gesto del silencio colocando su dedo indice entre sus labios. Cada vez que lo hacía nadie seguía molestando, era un jodido brujo. Jellal sin dudas, era el mejor maestro y el más querido de la academia, luego venía Mirajane, la profesora de artes. Siempre he pensado en la increíble pareja que harían, pero Jellal esta comprometido y prometió invitarnos a todos a su boda, y yo ni loca me perdería de algo tan lindo como eso, los cupidos aman las cosas tiernas, ya lo saben. Además los pasteles de boda son exquisitos y gigantescos, de solo pensarlo mi boca se hace agua.

Fije la vista hacía Lucy con ojos risueños y la cara roja. Hablar enfrente de tantas personas no es lo mio. Me brindó una sonrisa burlona y se recostó nuevamente en su pupitre, su cabello rubio caía rebelde sobre su cara creando una barrera, me fije en sus perfectos cabellos lisos y volví a lo mio.

Últimamente tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer, muchas personas querían tener alguien con quien pasar el invierno, supongo. Yo iré a la nieve con los padres de Lu-chan, y posiblemente con Natsu, su novio. Aunque no me gusta estar cerca de ellos cuando se ponen cariñosos, digamos que ignoran a todo el mundo y es realmente incomodo estar en medio de eso, sin tener un lugar donde ir. Por lo mismo estaba pensando en rechazar su oferta y quedarme en casa a leer una que otra saga romántica.

Mire hacia atrás, hacia los últimos asientos, fijando mi mirada en aquel pelinegro que hablaba ruidosamente con Juvia Loxar, quien le respondía con cariño. Siempre admire su relación, ser mejores amigos y no enamorarse debe ser algo difícil, sin embargo ellos llevan una relación netamente de amigos, lo sé por qué hace más de un mes junte a la peliazul con Gray. Cuando me llego su solicitud, casi pensé en denegarla. _Casi,_ por que luego la culpa me corroe y el amor me llama. La cosa es, que pensé que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella, por lo que luego de unir a ambos muchachos sentí un poco de lastima por Gajeel y quise ayudarlo, pero si mi ayuda no se solicita no se entrega, así de fácil.

Por eso me extraño la nota que recibí hace una semana, donde Redfox me pide ayuda con una chica, pero no dice quien es, básicamente la nota es así.

_ digamos que me gusta una duende, _

_pero es tan pequeña que no lo nota._

_ Necesito ayuda para conquistarla_

_-Gajeel Redfox._

Tenía la caligrafía tosca y parecía haberlo escrito demasiado rápido. Y la forma en que se refería a la chica me molestaba, osea no es culpa del resto que el sea más alto que lo normal, pero después comprendí, el tiene toda la actitud de un _tsundere_, y es demasiado raro tener una oportunidad de ayudar a este tipo de gente ya que casi siempre son sus parejas quienes toman la iniciativa.

Asi que he decidido ayudarlo. Sé que será un camino dificil, pero al final, siempre vale la pena al ver la sonrisas sinceras que la pareja se brinda por los pasillos de la escuela.

Hay algo sobre mí que podría ser considerado un defecto para muchas, lo peor que puede pasar en secundaria, pero para mí, es un regalo. Soy la chica invisible, pero no, no estoy enamorada del chico más popular -Sting Eucliffe- ni del mejor jugador de futbol -Natsu Dragneel-. Ni tampoco es como si tuviera superpoderes o me maltrataran. Pero mi estatura es ligeramente más pequeña que la media, y si no fuera por mi llamativo cabello azul - que nunca quiere quedarse en su lugar- estaría completamente fuera del radar. No es como si fuera una antisocial o no tenga amigos, es solo que no le veo la gracia a chillar para llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

Estar fuera del punto de mira social es genial, en muchos sentidos. Por ejemplo, puedo seguir a la gente cuando se requiere, e incluso uno de mis pequeños sucios secretos es el hecho de que he profanado casilleros. Pero es que hay ciertas cosas que es necesario saber para conquistar a alguien, no es algo extraño que también me acerque a ellos y les hable. Es algo que hay que hacer.

Sin embargo, todo se complica cuando no te quieren decir quien es la persona que les gusta. Basicamente tengo que andar a ciegas y lo peor es que no me dio ninguna información sobre ella, lo único que me queda es conocer quien es Gajeel.

Tendré que acercarme y preguntarle las cosas como cupido y como Levy.


End file.
